Ginger Zabini
by Vampess
Summary: Two new characters join Ginny and Luna's grade. What happens when one of them finds out they're not actually a muggleborn? What happens when she's betrothed to her friends' enemy? How is she going to cope not being able to be with her crush? What's going to happen when two of the 4 girls really like Blaise Zabini? There's only one thing to do, read the fic!
1. Chapter 1

**I am baaaaack! Hey you guys, I'm starting a new story now and I will hopefully bring updates on 'A Romione to a Dramione' soon enough, but all of these updates are going to take a while because it's my last two years of school so I'll be solely focusing on that and maybe writing in my spare time. This story takes place in Harry's second year and it's undecided as to whether the dark side or light side will win in the end. Any questions and such, pm or review and now, without any more interruptions, enjoy the first chapter! (Yes, it's longer than my usual!) =)**

With my 'parents', I walked through the entrance to King's Cross Station - where I knew my life would change forever. Let me explain, a few weeks ago I received a letter - from an _owl_ - and within it explained so much about me that I had yet to discover. I was a 'muggleborn' witch and had been accepted at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. I inhaled the smell of the station, wondering how different _Hogwarts_ would be for me. I then froze for a second; suddenly realising I might not fit in.  
>I had pale skin, blue eyes and slightly-wavy, dark hair… I really hoped that appearance made no difference in the Wizarding World. But my nervousness was interrupted by my 'parents' tapping me on the shoulder, asking where platform 9 ¾ might be. <em>Umm…<em> I thought, having no clue. But it was then that I noticed a girl with thick, brown hair walking in the same direction as us with the same luggage types and fiddling with a stick that looked very much like a wand. I managed to gather some form of bravery to leave the safety of my guardians and approach the girl to see if she was magical or not.

"Hi, um, do you know what a 'muggle' is?"

"Hello, I do." She smiled at me, happy to have made a friend. "Are you a first year?"

"Yeah, I'm really excited and also slightly nervous, but where do you find the platform?"

"Oh that's easy, follow me!" I followed her down platform 9, I glanced over to my 'parents' and beckoned them to follow suit as we chased after her and her mother - who just seemed to go with the flow. After we passed a few more of the brick columns on the platform, we made it to a particularly curved one. Giggling, the girl took her trolley of luggage from her mother and faced the column, looking around and then to me, she said, "See you on the other side!" Then she ran through the wall. Gobsmacked, my jaw dropped to the ground, her mother must've noticed this as she explained to me that I needed to do the same. "Oh… okay," I replied, lamely, but I went closer to my 'parents' and hugged them, then I retrieved my trolley from beside them. I was about to start running when the mother stopped me, she reminded me that 'muggles' shouldn't see. "Oh, thank you very much Mrs... um.." I trailed off, not knowing their name.

"Nott."

"Not..? Not what?" I asked, stupidly before realising that must be their last name, not that she wasn't married. "Oh, my bad, I'm sorry." I then looked around shakily and after seeing no 'muggles', I ran with my eyes shut. It took me a while to realise that I must have been on the other side and I opened my eyes to see a big black and red train labelled '_The Hogwarts Express_' and stared around in awe.

"You'll get flies in your mouth." The girl from before pointed out. I then became more self-aware and closed my mouth, noticing a few people giggling and pointing. _They seemed older_ I deciphered _and must be in a higher grade, hopefully familiar with the sight of a confused first-year…_ I looked back at her who seemed to be looking at a cute boy with dark hair and blue eyes, pale skin too. "What're you doing?" I asked, not realising that she may like him.

"Oh. Um, n-nothing." She stuttered. Then I realised and smirked a little on the inside, she and I were going to be really good friends.

"Who is he?" I asked, really curious.

"Blaise Zabini, he's really good friends with my older brother, Theo."

"Oh, so you know him already?"

"Yeah, you could say that, I mostly just hide when he's over at the manor."

"Manor?"

"Oh, right, you must be a muggleborn, I didn't quite realise for a second. Usually pureblood wizards like me live in the family Manor, like the Malfoy's for example. Not entirely sure about half-bloods and other muggleborns. Speaking of which…" She paused, her eyebrows creased together, clearly deep in thought. "Actually, let's find a compartment first, by the way, I'm Odessa, Odessa Nott."

"I'm Ginger."

I followed Odessa into the train, struggling a little to get my luggage on board, once I managed to heave it on, we went along the corridor to find that there weren't any empty compartments but we found one that had a blonde girl inside, reading a strange magazine. We walked in and I asked if we could join her since there weren't any other free spots. "Sure," she said in a soft voice, not minding or taking her eyes off of the book which I just realised had moving pictures on it, earning a shocked expression from me. We sat on the seats opposite her and I decided to introduce myself to this girl.

"Hello! I'm Ginger," I said, excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Luna." She said in a soft voice.

"I'm Odessa."

"Nice to meet you two, are you first years too?" She put her magazine on her left, imbetween her and the window-side wall.

"Yep! I'm so excited, I'm a muggleborn and really new to all of this." When I said that, Odessa sharply inhaled.

"Um, Ginger?"

"Yeah?"

"You might not want to go about saying to that to everyone, muggleborns aren't all that popular in the Wizarding World, especially with blood-prejudiced purebloods."

"Oh… How come?" I asked her, feeling upset now that I wouldn't really fit in like I wanted to; having dark skin caused me to not have too many friends at my previous school.

"Well, I don't really get it but other people think that witches and wizards born from muggles have 'dirty blood' because they think that their blood is tainted by muggles."

"Oh." I said, not entirely catching on.

"I believe that it's just an excuse for purebloods to think of themselves as superior to half-bloods and muggleborns." Luna added in. I thought about that deeply and then asked them what they were.

"What about you two? What kind of blood do you have?"

"I'm a pureblood, but I don't really care." Odessa said.

"It doesn't matter in my opinion, but I'm also a pureblood," Luna replied.

"You two are so smart and know so much, whereas I know nothing…" I felt a bit sad.

"Ginger, I think that you'll fit right into Ravenclaw," Luna said to me, not that I made much sense out of it.

"Ravenclaw?"

"It's one of the houses at Hogwarts, I read '_Hogwarts: a History'_ and it explains everything about Hogwarts. Gryffindor is the house for the brave, but it's really popular which makes little sense because all you need to do to be in Gryffindor is be stupidly brave or value bravery. Slytherin is the house where the cunning and generally bad people go and Hufflepuff is for people who are patient and loyal. Then there's Ravenclaw, my personal favourite, Ravenclaws are smart and creative people, I want to be sorted into that house."

"Oh, I get it now. You're sorted into your house based on your personality and values." I summarised.

"Yeah, I don't want to be in Slytherin though, even though generations of purebloods go into there." Odessa replied, seeming really nonchalant about it.

"Oh... you're going to break tradition then?"

"Yep."

"Oh, okay. Which house is best?"

"Not Slytherin for sure."

"I think that Hufflepuff sounds like the nicest, I'd go with them if I had a choice," Luna contributed.

"And what about Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

"I'm not too brave so I don't think that Gryffindor would be the house for me, although my mother used to always tell me that I was very creative so I believe that I'll be put into Ravenclaw. Hopefully no nargles mess that up for me, not that they necessarily could, they can't change who I am!" Luna said.

"Who needs to be brave when you can be other things? Besides, my parents would never forgive me if I went into Gryffindor, I heard about one of the Blacks doing that, he's in Azkaban now, I don't want to end up like him!" Odessa said, laughing. "But anyway, who's excited for the classes we'll be taking? I know I am!"

"Yeah, I certainly want to find out how different they are to 'muggle' classes." I said, realising that I really enjoyed the company of these two. But that was short lived when a redhead girl came into the compartment.

"Do you know if Ron Weasely or Harry Potter came onto the train?" She asked us, looking really distraught.

"Uhhh….?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I can't wait to get to the Sorting, I plan on having a new chapter within 2 days. **

**(Additional note: I rewrote the chapter a little so that things would make more sense)**


	2. Lets go to Hogwarts!

"_Do you know if Ron Weasley or Harry Potter came onto the train?" She asked us, looking really distraught._

"_Uhhh….?"_

"I suppose not then, see you later." She was about to leave when I randomly decided to say, "You don't need to leave, you can stay with us if you like."

"I'd rather not." She replied sternly, shooting a dirty glare at Odessa.

"How come?" I asked, not understanding why she didn't like Odessa.

"I'd rather miss the train than have to sit with a Slytherin."

"I'm not a Slytherin, nor do I intend to be!" Odessa raised her voice filled with annoyance. "This is exactly why I don't want to be, people don't like Slytherins because they're bad people and I want nothing to do with that."

The redhead was taken aback and I noticed her facial expression soften and then she sat down next to Luna.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made that assumption, my family and I were hassled by the Malfoys this morning so I wasn't going to put up with any other pureblood families' nonsense." Odessa seemed to have warmed up to her at that, because she smiled at her and then said, "It's okay, I know what Draco's like, it's best to just ignore him. But I suppose you might be a Weasley?"

"Ginny."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Odessa Nott, but I'm not like my brother or father, I can assure you."

"Okay, but don't go throwing curses at me any random time, okay?" Ginny joked with her.

"The train's slowing down! That must mean we're nearly there." I said, really excited. "Aren't we meant to chance into our uniforms?"

"Robes," Odessa corrected me. "Let's get changed then." Ginny left to get changed while Luna, Odessa and I started to get out our robes, after we had changed it got rather quiet for a bit. But then Ginny came back all dressed and smiling, "I can't wait to get there!" She said, happily, but it seemed a bit off to me.

She laughed and we all joined in, then the train fully stopped, resulting in us excitedly running out of the compartment and going off the train. Once we were on the platform, I looked around and met eyes with what seemed like a giant, but not quite that tall.

He smiled at me though, so I smiled back, "firs' years! Over here!" He yelled out, I beckoned Ginny, Luna and Odessa to go with me as I made my way to the big man to the end of the platform. After a few minutes, we were a group of about 20 and then the man said, "Alright, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper. We're goin' to go to where the boats are to take us to Hogwarts, yer goin' to need to get into groups o' four." He said in his gruff voice, holding out 4 fingers to emphasize on what he said.

We all followed him away from the edge of the station and along a thin, dark path then ended up at a big, black lake, in the distance we could all see the bright lights of Hogwarts shining in a welcoming feel. "Alright, I need all o' yeh to get in a boat in yer groups o' four." There was a bunch of shuffling as all the students went into the boats, Ginny, Odessa, Luna and I went into one towards the left. I watched Hagrid get into the boat in the middle and then looked around making sure everyone was in a boat. "Forward!" He yelled and then the boats all moved across the lake, towards the castle like a graceful flock of birds flying home.

We neared the cliff that Hogwarts was situated upon and we were going to get knocked out of the boats due to an ivy curtain when Hagrid told us to duck down in them. Once we all got past, we met another dark path, a tunnel this time. It would have been very difficult to see, but Hagrid brought his lantern from his boat to give us light, before long we came up to the door to the castle, he knocked 3 times and then it opened.

The door revealed a stern-looking woman, probably in her 70s, she smiled at us though which made me feel more comfortable, she was wearing red robes and a pointed hat. She nodded to Hagrid, accompanied by speaking his name. Her voice was narrow, I hoped she wasn't a teacher I'd have at some point…

"Welcome, first-years, if you could follow through in here that would be very much appreciated." She addressed us, taking in the amount of students and then clearing the doorway.

A few brave-looking people walked through first, then some kind-looking people. I decided that it would be best that I go in too, even if I was nervous. I walked through and as soon as I went in, someone tripped me and I fell down to the hard, stone floor. My right cheek really hurt and so did my ear since I turned my head as to not hit my nose; I sat up and tried to not cry. Ginny, Odessa and Luna were suddenly by my sides and were helping me up off the ground, I let them and then sought out to find who tripped me, meeting eyes with a sniggering boy. I stared him down for a few seconds before the lady said, even _more_ sternly, "What in Merlin's name is going on here?! Why did you trip her?" She demanded from him. He didn't respond to her though, I saw the woman shake her head in annoyance towards his act. I was _not_ happy with him at all after this, I decided that I was going to make him realise that I was not someone that people can mess with. The woman, who I now assumed was probably a teacher here, asked us to go through some large castle doors when she opened them for us. Until then, we had time to talk amongst ourselves – which led to my new friends asking if I was okay.

"I'm perfectly fine, guys. Honest to god I am!" I said, trying to get them to not make such a big fuss over it.

"Carrow isn't a nice person, Ginger. He's one of those people I was explaining to you about liking muggleborns." I nodded my head in understanding to Odessa and then I realised that the boy must have been listening to our conversation because he began to speak rather loudly.

"I heard that there are a few new muggleborns at Hogwarts now! Pity that they're here to waste our space, I reckon that they will all end up in Hufflepuff or back on the train!" He sure liked to be the center of attention. I was sure that I didn't like him a single bit. People were laughing and pointing at the other muggleborns that were cringing, I didn't bring attention to myself, Odessa nodded at me in approval. Then the doors opened, that was our cue to walk into the big, new room.

**How'd you like it, guys? I was going to include the sorting but I reckon that this was put off long enough, I'll write and post that really soon, I'm rather busy with school and other matters.**


	3. When Sorting goes a bit wrong

As soon as I walked into the big hall-like room, I was met with the excited chatter of people reuniting with their friends after the break – the friends they must've missed between King's Cross and here. I saw 4 long tables stretching towards the other side of the room which sat another long table but it was perpendicular to the 4 parallel ones. The one at the back seemed to have all the teachers, the long table to the left had people with green and silver ties, the one to the right of that had people with blue and white ties. Then there was what seemed to be a bigger space between the other two, which we were walking along, the next two tables had people with red and yellow, yellow and black ties. _I guess that these are house tables, the colours must be the themes of each house._ I thought, I was going to then try and figure out which was which but we had reached the end of the path. I looked with everyone else at an old, grey hat that sat on a stool. After a solid minute of us gawking at it, some of us not knowing what it was, like me, it began to _sing_.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,  
>I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.<p>

You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,  
>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,  
>So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,  
>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal,  
>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you've a ready mind,  
>Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends,  
>Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<p>

I got really excited, Ravenclaw sounded even better now! The other houses did too, I liked that I now had a less biased explanation of each of them. The woman pulled out a scroll and called a name out, the boy parted from out crowd, with a fair bit of confidence. _Gryffindor for him?_ The teacher put the hat on his head and after a few seconds, the hat shouted out Gryffindor and the table with the red ties cheered and clapped, the yellow and blue houses clapped politely and the people in the green ties seemed indifferent. From this, I depicted that the red must be Gryffindor, which was confirmed by the boy going and sitting with the red-tied students. Slytherin was probably the green house since they weren't particularly excited, they also looked pretty reclusive and judgemental. A few more people were called and there seemed to be more people in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor than Ravenclaw and Slytherin, some of the names I heard were Nick Cyrus – the first boy, Abigail Banbarra, a Hufflepuff, Collin Creevey, a Gryffindor, Gerard Scamander, _another_ Gryffindor and then Fritz Scrimgeour. There was a Slytherin, but I wasn't really paying too much attention to her as my focus wavered over to a really cute, tall boy. He was watching as another kid walked out of the crowd when his name was called, he sat on the stool and the teacher put the hat on him. After 2 seconds, the hat called out Hufflepuff, he then nervously walked over to the yellow themed table, I looked back at the boy and I met his gorgeous blue eyes, I wanted to look away, but I couldn't break eye contact with him.

"Ginger Finch!" The lady called out, I turned to her and gulped down my nervousness before I left the ever shrinking group. I sat on the stool and felt the hat get lowered onto my head.

"_Interesting, quite interesting…" _It said, _what's interesting?_ I thought.

"_You seem to be quite bright considering your bringing up, you have much more to discover about yourself, my dear. You're very intuitive and creative, however you are also loyal and daring, but I see that you very much value the knowledge that you seek._ RAVENCLAW!" It yelled out, I smiled and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and found myself being greeted by my new housemates, I felt very welcome. I made a couple of friends, Ernest who's two years above me and Cynthia, she was one year above. I felt very accomplished and then looked back to see that Odessa was walking up to the stool too, looking very nervous. Once the hat was on her head, I noticed that there were whispers among the hall, one of the whispers was a silver-haired boy in the Slytherin table better with an Italian-looking boy that she would be in Slytherin, his friend didn't seem to like him too much though and was watching the sorting with a bored expression.

Ravenclaw was shouted and she happily walked over to me, ignoring the glares she was being given by the Slytherins. She sat on my right and we exchanged a very happy expression with one another. We then turned our heads back to the sorting.

"Connor Bellus." The teacher called out. The boy I had been watching before stepped out, so his name was Connor. He sat on the stool and the lady continued her routine of putting the hat on the student, there was a few seconds pause and I could feel the intensity in the air, was Slytherin going to get another one? Or was Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff? Or Gryffindor? Those were the questions that must have been going through people's heads, he looked like he was another muggleborn; the Slytherins were probably hoping that he wouldn't be sorted with them. "Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled and I couldn't help but smile, he walked over and sat to my left.

"Hi," he said to me in a friendly matter, reaching out his hand to me.

"Hello, I'm Ginger." I replied, shaking his hand. _That makes 6 new friends now. I think I'm doing well._ I thought, then when I looked back up, there was the boy that had tripped me, _Carrow_. He walked up to the stool and as soon as the hat had made contact with his head, the hat had, without any hesitation, decided on… "SLYTHERIN!"

I watched as he made his way past our table and over to the Slytherin table and sat next to two greedy looking boys that were sitting opposite the very blonde boy she had noticed earlier. He then started to try and befriend the blonde boy, then I realised I didn't care for him at all and instead turned back to the sorting once again. I could feel the boy looking at me but I wasn't going to stop looking at the sorting, I wish that I had sat on the other side, my neck was starting to cramp so I turned, but _only _for that reason and then, for the second time this evening, met eyes with him. Again, I couldn't turn away and I noticed the different aspects of his eyes, the small golden ring that was bound to his pupil and the clarity of his eyes, she was mesmerised.

"Ginny Weasely." The teacher then called out, I held Odessa's hand in nervousness, hoping Ginny would be sorted with us, everything was going so well, it wouldn't be nearly as good without her.

We watched intently as she walked up and sat on the stool, followed by the hat being lowered onto her head. It took a minute to sort her. A _whole_ _minute_. Then the hat must have made a mistake or mispronounced Ravenclaw because what I heard was: "**Gryffindor**!"


	4. The feast was nice at least!

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out, I felt my shocked expression turn into a very deep frown and my eyebrows furrowed as I watched Ginny's confidence fall like a drop of water as she walked stiffly over to the Gryffindor table and sat with the two identical redheads that beckoned her to sit between them. They must've been her brothers. Twins, probably. I turned away from them and looked at Luna who wasn't quite as affected as I was and then Odessa left my side and went over to Luna. Then I heard the twins saying "Not to worry, Gin." "Harry will turn up, so will Ron!" Seems like they didn't quite understand that she wanted to be in Ravenclaw, but at least she's with her family. I frowned even more, _even though I'm adopted I still miss my parents.. er.. guardians? Whatever… I still miss them._

"What's wrong?" Connor asked us, also not understanding.

"The four of us -Ginny, Luna, Ginger and I- were going to all be in Ravenclaw together. But it didn't turn out like that." She hung her head down a little, neither she or I wanted to watch the rest of the sorting.

Soon enough the rest of the first-years were sorted and the principal had walked up to the owl stand that I hadn't noticed before and started giving a speech, I wasn't really listening though, I was too busy lost in my thoughts…

_-Flashback- (2 years ago)_

"_What do you mean I'm adopted?" I demanded from my parents as they explained the papers I had found in the attic. I was just looking for things to make Christmas cards with when I came across funny-looking sheets of paper that looked important, so I went to my parents to find out what they were for and if they needed them._

"_Sweetie, we never wanted for you to find out, we love you so much that it hardly seems like you're adopted, you're so like your father and I."_

"_But he's not my actual father and you're not my mum!" I raised my voice, my cheeks were then hot and covered in tears. I felt both hot and cold at the same time, 'they betrayed me! Who are my real parents? Who am I? Why am I even here? Are my real parents still alive?' Different thoughts bounced around my head and I couldn't process all of them, my head began to ache, pounding with each new thought. I shut my eyes and fell to the side…_

_-End flashback- (2 years later)_

A little pressure to my left armbrought me back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked me, I looked around the table, Luna and Odessa were looking at me cautiously, "you look a little tired." He concluded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking though," I smiled at him and to the girls, inhaling and exhaling deeply, I didn't miss the beautiful fragrance of food and inhaled again, taking in the feast laid in front of me. A very juicy-looking turkey was set right in front of Connor and a plate of sandwiches were set in front of Cynthia, who was to my right beside the space that Odessa had sat in before. I reached for a chicken and avo sandwich and a cup of an orange drink, I smelled it and it seemed to be made of pumpkin! _How awesome!_ I thought excitedly, food was always a highlight of the day. I ate when I was in need of comfort and chocolate was always there for me when I needed it. I took a sip of the drink, it _was _pumpkin juice, I licked my lips at this and smiled happily, now distracted from my previous thoughts. Grabbing a sandwich off my plate, I then bit into it, finding it was very fresh and nice-tasting and I wanted another bite but got distracter when I noticed Odessa wasn't eating.

"Are you okay, Odessa?" I asked her which took her away from her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later," I nodded in response to this, the three of us would likely be sharing a dorm room unless they will be individual dorms, but I doubted that, that would be pretty lonely and the principal didn't seem to be the kind of person to organise that. I took that second bite and then, before I knew it, the sandwich was finished, then I reached for a chicken drumstick and ate it satisfyingly, I had been craving chicken for months, ever since my adoptive mother went vegetarian and my dad adoptive father did too to support her.

Once I finished that, having not had any lunch, I was still hungry! Then I spotted the most beautiful burger I had ever seen. My mouth started to water as I reached forward to grab it but was, again, interrupted by the fact that Connor was reaching for it too and I hesitated, _it would be rude if I took it, but that would make him rude? I was reaching for it first, _I contemplated and then pulled my arm back and just drank the rest of my juice instead.

"You can have it, sorry if I stopped you," Connor said, he was so charming and I smiled at him.

"Thanks!" I reached for it and put it on the plate to my right that was perfectly clean, I then cut it in half and cautiously put half on his plate and then the other on mine. He looked rather shocked but I just smiled at him more before I bit into mine. It was the juiciest beef patty I had tasted in _ages_, it had a nice helping of beetroot, tomato, lettuce, sauce –probably tomato- and cheese.

"Mmm…" I couldn't help myself say, I heard him chuckle right before he started on his half. What I didn't realise was Odessa and Luna watching this and giggling together. Then I finished it, finally full and the rest of the evening I spent it admiring the enchanting ceiling, it was like a starry night but it was also the ceiling? I guessed it must have some magic to do with that. Before long, the whole room was filled with chatter, everyone had finished eating.

The principal stood from the teachers' table and stood up to the pedestal and began talking to us.

"That concludes out first feast for the year! I wish you all a very pleasant evening and be awake bright and early for your classes tomorrow, prefects are to show their respective houses to their common rooms. The head professors for each house will then bring the first years to their appropriate dormitories. Please note that the girls' dormitories are strictly out of bounds for boys and vice versa unless a teacher has specifically said otherwise. I bid you all a good night's rest, goodnight!" He ended this second speech and I noticed that his eyes had a particular twinkle in them. I decided that I liked him.

**Next chapter: "Who's she?" Also, hope you guys liked it, I'll update sometime soon, within the next week hopefully. **


End file.
